


See my voodoo doll

by LadyPrussia



Series: The Spoopy, The Sweet and the one where they go Trick and Treat [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Inspired, M/M, Spooktober, Spooky, Voodoo doll, halloween fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: A weird doll is found in the middle of the Vixx dorm





	See my voodoo doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is short yes I know :( I am sorry!

Hakyeon wasn’t sure how they ended up there, it had been a normal day for the 6 of them. Practice, more practice, friendly arguing, more practice and then finally some food.

How did it go so wrong? How did they end up like this?

Like this was locked in each of their little rooms with a glass wall separating him from freedom, no that wasn’t right. There was one other thing holding him back, that would be the strings and lines connected to his skin in wounds forced on his skin. The pain was excruciating.

They had been going back to their dorm, they could feel that something wrong the second they entered the room, a doll was sitting innocently in the middle of the couch, seemed like nothing right? But it was like they all knew that something was wrong about it, it didn’t look right and it didn’t feel right.

It was Jaehwan who spoke up first, not afraid of looking like a scaredy cat. “I vote we go anywhere but here, none of us placed that there so people broke in here.”

“Yeah.” Wonshik’s voice sounded uncharacteristically scared and his grip on Hongbin’s forearm seemed to be near painful like he wasn’t risking the chance that Hongbin would dare going closer to the doll. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

They all seemed to agree, 6 grown ass adults scared of a tiny doll, but something was wrong. Hakyeon was ready to put on his best leader voice and push all of his members out of the dorm, away from the damned thing. But he never got the chance to as a soft female voice spoke up from the couch where she was suddenly sitting. “You can’t just leave me, we haven’t even started playing yet.

Every bone in Hakyeon’s body screamed for him to run away, but his body refused to take part of it. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even look away from her and by how nobody else was moving it seemed like they were all frozen. Like they had lost control of their body.

Hakyeon lost conscious after that. When he woke up the nightmare had started, and so had the pain. He wasn’t even sure how many days had passed, and how either of them were still alive. He wasn’t sure how any humans had survived what they went through.

That day it was Hongbin she had gotten a hold of. He was in the middle of the room no longer in his special cage, pieces of glass was already piercing his arms up and down somehow sticking in his skin never leaving, never letting him bleed out and never letting the pain end.

Hakyeon couldn’t see what she was doing to the younger idol, but he couldn’t shut out Hongbin’s screams either. They were ear piercing, even louder than what he had heard from earlier.

The lady… Their capture… She was laughing at Hongbin’s pain. She was laughing at how he couldn’t move, how he couldn’t give into the pain and just die! Hours… It took hours before Hongbin stopped screaming and their petite torturer lead Hongbin back into his cage.

Hakyeon could hear the sobbing from the other all the way through this Hongbin hadn’t cried, all the others had, but it had seemed like he wanted to try and be the strong one. When Wonshik had had his last session the two had somehow managed to hold hands through their cage, Hongbin softly petting Wonshik’s hand probably wishing he could hold his boyfriend.

But it seemed she had finally broke Hongbin as the younger sobbed out. “Hyung…” he was leaning against the wall to Hakyeon’s cage.

“Binnie it’s okay… Everything is going to be okay, just hold in there. I promise it’s going to be okay.” Hakyeon couldn’t touch Hongbin the door to his cage was glass, but he could try and calm him down… talk him down.

“Hyung I can’t see… She took my eyes… I can’t see.” That was when Hakyeon finally got a good look at him, where Hongbin’s beautiful expressive eyes had been before, were a pair of fake white ones with crosses on.

It was in that moment Hakyeon realized… they were never going to get out of there were they? They were going to die in here... No… No that wasn’t right, they were never going to die… They were going to live forever in pain and limbo as the play toy of some sick woman.

And there was nothing he could do to stop them.   

    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short series of stories!


End file.
